The aim of this program is to establish methods to prepare bridgehead amine systems in a fashion compatible with other functionality and to apply these methods to the synthesis of complex alkaloids like the pyrrolizidines, otonecine and indecine, and eventually mitomycin C. Several such methods have been examined; one is still under active investigation. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.